Angels Brought Me Here
by yachtdepon
Summary: There are at least two things Raven does not believe in, and they are her finding a caring angel for her, and Beast Boy singing nicely. This pushed Beast Boy into finally making a move, to prove Raven wrong and to profess his care for her.


**(Author's Note: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**This is another BBRae songfic one-shot! I _think_ this will be the last BBRae fanfic before a non-BBRae one, but then after _that_ one, there will most likely be another. =P This time, the song Angels Brought Me Here by Guy Sebastian is the inspiration! Enjoy! ^_^ )**

It was another ordinary day in the Teen Titans HQ, and considering all the possible events that could occur in Jump City, an ordinary day was a rare and sought-after time. The residents of the tower were doing their everyday activities.

Robin was listening to music with his headphones while doing light exercises in the gymnasium.

Starfire was looking after Silkie, her bumgorf, and concocting a new Tamaranean zorkaberry dish in the kitchen.

Cyborg was looking after his _car_, polishing it with passion and improving its engines with irrevocable enthusiasm in the garage.

Raven was reading a thick hardback novel, sitting in a lotus position on the couch in the Main Ops room.

And Beast Boy, also in the Main Ops room, was trying to spark up conversation with Raven, failing miserably.

_And_ Raven was trying her best to tune Beast Boy out, _also_ failing miserably. She did not give a direct reaction like the usual, but her ears was still comprehending the gibberish Beast Boy said.

"Oh, Raven, here's another one!" Beast Boy said, getting ready to tell his fourth joke in a row. "Why did the zebra cross the road?" No response from Raven, so he continued. "Because the sign said 'Zebra Crossing'!"

Beast Boy was squealing in raspy high-pitched laughter while Raven did not do so much as a flip of a page. However, inside of her, she was grieving, for her sanity would soon be a goner if Beast Boy kept telling corny jokes.

"I think that's enough jokes for this morning," Beast Boy said, plopping himself on the sofa next to Raven. "Raven, do you want to hear me sing?"

That was enough to break Raven's quiet streak. She turned her head to the right, glared at the green teen, and yelled threateningly, "You better not!"

"Aw, why? Just one," Beast Boy begged. "I sang in Tokyo."

"And I'm sure your body ended up being ambushed by fan-girls and your faced being ambushed by lipstick residue," Raven muttered sarcastically, completely oblivious to the fact that it was in fact the result.

"Is that a no?"

"It's definitely not a yes, Beast Boy. Now, please don't disturb me. I'm reading," Raven said with finality, returning to her book.

Beast Boy's face then crept up between the book and Raven's face, causing her to drop the book.

"Come on, Raven, why do you have to be _this_ quiet?" Beast Boy asked despairingly. "We all know you're creepy and all, but everyone's got a bit of every side. I'm funny and all-"

"Untrue."

"-but I show my creepy side sometimes."

Raven narrowed her eyes and looked straight at Beast Boy before speaking.

"In case you haven't noticed by now, but I'll be surprised if you have not, I am a half-demon. Trigon the Terrible may be long gone, but I was raised a certain way, in a certain place, by a certain someone, that caused me to be this withdrawn.

Although I am part human, I am also part demon. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it, and I dislike this part of me so much. It's as if I'm destined to not have a gentlemanly angel fly towards me and bring me someone who would treat me that angelic way."

Raven stood up, picked up her book, and was on her way out of the room and towards her own.

"Also, I'm not interested in hearing you sing. Sorry, Beast Boy."

As Beast Boy saw Raven leave, he took in what she told him.

_Raven's so insecure. She doesn't know that it's not being a demon that makes her loveless, it's doing demonic things, which she never does. It's sad that she doesn't want to hear me sing. It's even sadder that she believes no angel will come pick her up from the ashes of a place she's buried herself in. If only I can make her take back both those nonsensical beliefs of hers._

"Oh!" Beast Boy exclaimed, gently slapping his head in realization. "Hello, Garfield!" Excited, he rushed into his room to formulate his plan.

A few hours later, in the evening, Raven was meditating in her room, muttering her mantra.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos..."

Suddenly, there came a knock-knock on her door. She ceased her meditation to check who it was that wanted to check up on her.

But when she opened it, she saw no one, but she did see something.

"Why's there a paper arrow on the floor?" she said. She then expanded her view on the ground. "And another? And another?"

Raven followed the arrows, and it stopped in front of Beast Boy's room.

Starting to feel it was some sort of unimpressive joke, she was about to turn around back to her room.

"What's that music?" she asked herself. She had already turned around, and she could hear music playing somewhere nearby in front of her.

And then, a voice. One that was cracking, raspy and high-pitched.

_It's been a long and winding journey, but I'm finally here tonight  
Picking up the pieces, and walking back into the light  
Into the sunset of your glory, where __my heart and future lies  
T__here's nothing like that feeling, w__hen I look into your eyes_

_My dreams came true, w__hen I found you  
I found you_, _my miracle_

_If you could see what I see_  
_That you're the answer to my prayers_  
_If you could feel the tenderness I feel_  
_You would know it would be clear_  
_That angels brought me here_

Raven was surprised at how in-pitch Beast Boy was, if it was him singing live, but it definitely was his voice. He had not come to her view, but he was audible. She was confused at the lyrics, though. She had not heard of the song, but at the word 'angels', she kind of figured why.

_Standing here before you_  
_Feels like I've been born again_  
_Every breathe is your love_  
_Every heartbeat speaks your name_

_My dreams came true_  
_Right here in front of you_  
_My miracle_

_If you could see what I see_  
_You're the answer to my prayers_  
_And if you could feel the tenderness I feel_  
_You would know it would be clear_  
_That angels brought me here_

It then hit Raven that Beast Boy was singing a love song, the type of song she seldom listened to. But was he singing to someone? Was it to her, which would explain the paper arrows connecting her and his rooms?

_Brought me here to be with you_  
_I'll be forever grateful, oh forever faithful_  
_My dreams came true when I found you_  
_My miracle_

Her question was answered when Beast Boy came to view and was subtly looking at her. He was singing to her. He, Beast Boy, was singing a love song to her. She then remembered of her conversation with him earlier. She did not put an afterthought to it, but apparently, he had. He took the notes and made full use of them. She mentioned there was not an angel up there to give her someone, and yet here he was, singing to her, symbolizing an angel brought to fulfill two dreams; his own and hers. It suddenly became clear.

Beast Boy sang the rest of the song holding Raven's hands and smiling.

_If you could see what I see_  
_You're the answer to my prayers_  
_Oh, if you could feel the tenderness I feel_  
_You would know it would be clear_  
_That angels brought me here_

_Yeah, oh, ooh_

_Yes, they brought her_e  
_And if you could feel the tenderness I feel  
__You would know it would be clear  
That angels brought me here_

"I like you, Raven," Beast Boy confessed once he finished singing. "I want you to realize that."

Beast Boy inhaled and continued looking at Raven, waiting for any response.

Unlike that morning's one-sided conversation, Raven gave a direct reaction.

"I see it now, Beast Boy," she said. Figuratively, she had just been carried by a loving angel, and was shown to a person who had vowed to look after her as much as he could. She had finally found her love, and he had been right in front of her all this time.

Beast Boy tightened his grip on her hands. He had finally been figuratively brought down by an angel to the one he had always loved; Raven. His Raven.

"Finally."


End file.
